Talk:Season 8/@comment-91.135.6.160-20130420213117/@comment-72.208.11.144-20130421084157
If Robin does not end up with Ted the whole series will be a sham. No, if Ted and Robin end up together, then we would have wasted nine years of our lives watching this show. Not to mention it would just be another lame, cliche ending to a sitcom that deserves more than that. Personally, I believe the Barney/Robin love story is part of the reason why this series is staying afloat, because it's something unique and the writers handle their relationship realistically. Most viewers now are only invested in who the mother is and another chunk (and I'm in this chunk-who cares about the mother!?) are sitting on the edge of their seats both nervous and excited to see if Barney and Robin will stay married. You'll see in the upcoming episodes that Barney and Robin do NOT turn into Marshall and Lily, but they do become a much better couple and learn how to compromise with each other better. Their fights aren't even extreme like it was in season 5. ' It will be as if Rachel and Ross did not end up together.' Yeah, honestly, I could care less about Friends. I tried watching a couple of episodes and I just could not get entertained. Maybe it's one of those shows where you have to watch it in the beginning to appreciate it, but I'm not willing to make any kind of effort to watch it from the top. What I have heard though was that Rachel and Ross were apparently still in love with each other and that was made obvious on the series. Ted may relapse to his "Robin's the one" mindset when a romance fails, but Robin has made it clear to Ted that she no longer loves him in that way and Ted has figured out the reason why she doesn't feel that way towards him is because of Barney. Deep down, I don't even think Ted loves Robin, it's more of an obsession he can't let go of, his last resort if you will. There is no way that Barney is right for Robin - NONE. Actually, in a lot of ways, Barney is perfect for Robin. Both of them were commitment phobes and are learning together how to develop and maintain a committed relationship in their own way at their own pace. Both of them grew up with father issues, which makes them bond over cigars and scotch and helps them understand each other in a way no one else ever can. They both put up a tough exterior, but deep inside, they are very vulnerable and insecure. None of them wants to have kids. They accept each other as they are, they wouldn't change anything about each other and that's what the upcoming episodes for you will show you. Ted needs to grow a pair - something Marshall told him into tonight's episode. Ted needs to just let go. He needs to move forward in his life. It's odd that he's the main character, and yet he's still stuck in that same rut we saw of him eight years ago. Time for the man to move on and get together with the mother already. Also, Marshall did not help in the slightest in that episode. I was actually very ticked off at Marshall and I don't usually do that, I usually love Marshall, but I was definitely giving him my, "you're dead to me look" in The Final Page part 2. Ted was the one going on about how he should let go of his feelings (obsession) for Robin and move on, but Marshall told him to keep going after Robin, that someday he will end up married to her, and now Ted can't move forward. Stupid Marshall. -.-